


Skirts and Spiders

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: Can you really blame a guy for staring?
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Skirts and Spiders

“Ugh, come on…!”

Having been dozing in the arm chair, Obito foggily opens his eyes to a rather...strange sight. Ryū is currently standing on her tiptoes, reaching for...something on the wall? Blinking, he realizes she has a cup in her grip, and she’s trying to...catch a spider?

“...what’re you doing?”

“I’m gonna put him outside,” she explains, tone a little strained. “I don’t...want to have to get a chair…!”

At first Obito just snorts, but...well, he’s easily distracted. Because Ryū is currently wearing a tank top and skirt as they lounge in her apartment during a day off for them both. And with her posture as it is, the hem of said skirt is riding dangerously high, the curve of her backside just barely peeking out from beneath.

Immediately forgetting all about the spider, Obito gets a bit lost watching that hem as Ryū chases her quarry. The arachnid keeps crawling along the wall just out of her reach.

“Oh, come on!” Going for a catch, she gives a little hop, and the fabric flutters just right to give a very satisfying little flash.

Obito feels a subtle twitch in his groin, holding a small groan back into a fist. Already his pants are starting to get a little tight...

“Ha! Got him! Okay...you’re going outside, my little eight-legged friend…” Not noticing any of Obito’s behavior, Ryū crosses to a window, pulling up the pane and reaching out over the fire escape.

Leaning forward, Obito watches her bend over the sill. God that skirt makes her ass look amazing...he might just have to -

“Okay! That’s one spider out where he belongs,” Ryū then announces, straightening and shutting the window. “Now, back to...uh…” A brow perks as she looks to Obito, noticing the look on his face. “...you okay?”

“Fine. Just enjoying the view.”

At that, her cheeks flush pink, reflexively gripping the hem of her skirt. “Oh _are_ you now…?”

“What, can you blame me? Reaching, hopping, bending over...you’re torturing me…”

Glancing a bit sheepishly aside, Ryū mumbles, “I...didn’t mean to…”

“Well I didn’t really mind watching, hm?”

She huffs a small laugh. “Should I...help you with that?”

“I’m not about to tell you no,” Obito replies, adjusting himself in the chair slightly. By now he’s just about fully hard, watching Ryū make her way to the end table by the couch.

“I suppose I could…” Pulling open the drawer, she fishes around for a moment before frowning. “...hm…” With a turn, she vanishes into the bedroom, and Obito blinks before realizing: she’s looking for a condom.

“...um...one problem…”

“What?”

“I’m out of condoms! Did you bring any…?”

“Er...no…” Disappointment makes him pout. Well...he _did_ have his tests done back when they first met, and he came back clean...hasn’t slept with anyone else since. And Ryū’s on the pill...does he dare…?

Looking just as bummed out, Ryū leans in the bedroom doorway, arms folded. “...I could run and get some…”

“I think the mood’ll be gone by then, hm?”

“Yeah...exactly.”

“...well...we _could_ go without...in theory…”

That notion makes her pause, looking a bit unsure.

“You’re on birth control, right?”

“Well...yeah...but it’s not a guarantee.”

“To be fair, neither is the condom.”

“No...but two layers are better than one, right?”

“...true…”

Ryū looks aside, seeming to think that over as teeth nibble her lip. “You really want to...try that?”

“Only if you’re okay with it. I mean...we could always…”

“...I know.” A hand lifts to let her chew her thumbnail in thought, eyes flickering to Obito. “...okay.”

“You sure?”

“...yeah, I’m sure. But just this once,” she replies, walking slowly toward the armchair as her expression shifts from thoughtful to coy. “I don’t know about you, but...I’m not sure now’s a good time for happy little accidents, hm…?”

“Probably not,” he agrees, a little vague as his brain switches gears.

“Maybe later, but...yeah. Not now.” In truth, she _does_ want kids someday, but...not while still working her second job, and maybe not while Obito’s still so..._active_ in his own line of work. But she knows how to handle things if they go a bit...awry.

Reaching the chair, she leans over, planting hands along the arms by the back. “So don’t get used to this quite yet,” she murmurs, watching his eyes fall rather obviously from her face to the dip of her tank top. This far forward, he’s got a rather unobstructed view.

“...duly noted,” is his reply, reaching up and running hands along her sides, riding up the shirt and letting callouses drag over the smooth planes of her torso.

She lets a small grin of amusement lift her lips before lifting a knee, settling them both along his hips as she perches atop his lap. They haven’t actually fucked in this chair, yet...maybe it’s about time they break it in. Her skirt rides up her thighs as they part to rest around his torso, hands finding a grip along his jaw. With a tug, she angles him upward to kiss him, sighing against his lips as he keeps making his way up under her shirt.

“You’re not wearing a bra,” he notes, making her laugh softly.

“No bras on days off,” she replies between glides over his mouth, nibbling the scar of his lip in order to delve deeper. A moan escapes her nose as he brings hands up over her chest, carefully squeezing the tender flesh and teasing her stiffening nipples. Ryū then starts rocking her hips, rolling the bridge of her panties over the rather obvious tent in his trousers.

Obito groans as the subtle friction only teases him, leaking into his boxers. “Mn, fuck…”

“You want me…?” Ryū decides to taunt, giving a half-lidded stare as her head tilts. There’s another sweep of her hips, watching him tense. “How bad do you want me…?”

“I need you around me,” he manages to growl in reply, mind a little empty as all his blood works on engorging his cock. “Hngh, I need to be inside you…”

“You want this…?” She flows her hips again, earning a bit against the crook of her neck.

“Y-yes…!” Hands find a bruising grip along her hips, rutting up against her and earning a mewl. “You want this cock…?”

“Mm, yeah…” Lust tinges her tone, eyes fogging and heat leaking in desire.

“You want me to fuck you…?”

“Yes…!” There’s a gasp as he thrusts again, belly swimming as her coil begins to tighten. “Mn, Obito…!”

Growling into her neck, he undoes his pants enough to free his length, already dribbling with pre at their teasing. Grip steadying it, he orders, “Move your panties aside…”

Sitting up slightly, Ryū does as asked, aligning her hips and slowly sinking down with a long, high moan. “Ohhh, shit…!”

Grasping the dips of her waist, Obito takes a moment to adjust, breath rushing and cock twitching. No wonder every man he knows complains about condoms…! This is..._hot_, and _wet_, and _fuck_ he could get used to this…

Ryū, however, doesn’t give him long to consider it. Holding his shoulders, she starts slowly rising and falling over him, moaning in tandem as they both find a rhythm. Once she’s adapted, she picks up the pace, bouncing and grinding over his cock.

Head tossed back, Obito lets himself get a bit lost, breath hot and heavy as Ryū works him. Hands help to lift and tug her back down, eventually moving to roll her top up over her breasts. Every move she makes sees them bounce, and he can’t help but amuse himself with them as she goes.

“Oh fuck, Ryū...you feel so g-good…!” Words give way to horny nonsense, eyes glazing over as she brings him closer to the edge.

“Mn…!” Face flushed and coil tightening, Ryū spares a hand to her clit, leaning in to mouth at Obito’s lips sloppily. “Wanna cum,” she manages to whine between kisses, eyes pinching shut as she chases her orgasm. “Ohhh, fuck...mn, I love your cock…!”

“It’s yours whenever you want it,” he breathes in reply, all the more aroused at her talking. “Tell me how much you want it…”

“Mn, it’s so deep…! I can f-feel it...every inch...pounding my pussy...oh God, I’m gonna cum…!” Eyes half-lidded and breath panting, Ryū gives him a flush-faced plead. “Cum for me, ‘bito…!”

Between her words and her expression, Obito finds himself undone, thrusting up into her heat with a howl. Balls tightening, he unloads deep and free, mind a complete blank as orgasm overtakes him. Vaguely, he hears Ryū gives a shaking mewl, tightening around him in a peak of her own. Her brow comes to rest against the crook of his neck, breath hot and heavy against his skin.

A long moment passes where they both sit and let their nerves flutter, slowly coming down from cloud nine. Ryū moves first, managing to sit up enough and instead press her forehead to Obito’s. There’s still a fog to her gaze, mind in the back seat as her body recovers.

“...holy shit,” Obito manages to mumble, slowly nuzzling against her.

“Y...yeah…” Cupping his jaw, she manages slow, hazy kisses in the aftermath. Only once Obito seems more steady does she sit up to free him. His cock falls to one side, coated as a globule of cum escapes her.

Both of their faces go a bit red. “Guess this way’s a bit, um...messier,” Ryū giggles, making to dismount the chair.

Obito doesn’t reply, flushed and feeling himself twitch with a look aside.

To his embarrassment...it doesn’t go unnoticed. Ryū pauses for a moment...and then a spark of mischief glints in her eyes. “Not quite done yet…?” she asks, a hint of a coy smile on her lips. 

“...I, uh…”

“Something _satisfying_ about that…?” she teases, slowly sinking to her knees as her grin grows.

Obito’s jaw tenses, not wanting to admit anything. Maybe in some weird, possessive, primal way, _sure_...he liked to see that.

“Hm…” Ryū takes his silence thoughtfully. Hands slip between his knees, urging his thighs apart. “I guess we _do_ need to get you cleaned up…”

“...wait, wh-?”

Before he can question her, Ryū takes his length in a hand, dragging her tongue along the underside before slipping his tip between her lips.

Jerking in both surprise and stimulation, Obito can’t stop a whining moan at the feeling. Blood starts making its way back to his groin, and heels dig into the carpet. Breath puffing as Ryū starts blowing him, his eyes pinch shut, brows wilted and muscles clenching. “Fuck...oh fuck…”

Ryū just keeps up her work, one hand gripping his base as she bobs him back to her throat. The other spares to her slit, slipping two fingers inside and feeling the fruits of Obito’s labor. Wet, sloppy sounds accompany her thrusts, cum slipping down her thighs.

Obito, already sensitive after cumming once, soon does so again, a bit less spurted down her throat this time around and quickly swallowed down. Twitching, he goes completely slack atop the chair once Ryū deems him clean enough, her efforts then focusing on her own second orgasm.

Propping an arm along Obito’s knee, she lets her cheek rest against it, moaning tiredly as she buries fingers up to her knuckles, curling and thrusting. Her brow then turns to her arm with a whine, finding herself frustratingly far from cumming.

Hearing her sounds of vexation, Obito sits up and watches for a moment before making up his mind. He’s going to need one hell of a nap, but not until she gets to peak again. Hands start maneuvering her, ignoring her sounds of surprise until he’s got her lying on her back upon the floor. Stripping her of her skivvies, he wastes no time in bending her knees and burying his face between her thighs.

“Oh -!” Head throwing back, Ryū cries out as he starts working her clit, hands gripping against the carpet as her hips buck. “S-shit…!”

Encouraged, Obito flicks the tip of his tongue against her button, occasionally dipping between her folds. There’s an unusual bitterness, but...then he realizes that’s his own taste. Moaning against her heat, he keeps up his attentions until she orgasms with a high-pitched mewl, muscles trembling and spine shaking. Watching her ride it out, he takes to resting his head atop her thigh once they both go slack.

“...okay…” Ryū eventually mumbles. “I...need a shower. And then I’m gonna take a, like...six hour nap.”

“Count me in,” Obito slurs in reply, turning his head to plant a kiss to her leg. He hasn’t been this tuckered out and satisfied in...a good long while. All he needs now is to be clean, and snuggle his lady for a while.

He’ll have to thank that spider.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I thought I was done with drabbles for a while xD jkjk~ This is Meg's choice for a Halloween giveaway I did on my RP blog! And ofc it's ObiRyū smut, heh heh heh~ She gave me a few parameters, and I winged the rest!
> 
> Otherwise I guess there's not...all that much to say about it? I've got my daily to do yet, so I better skedaddle! Thanks for reading~


End file.
